Sense and Sensibility
by 2NiCe4U
Summary: Based on the novel by Jane Austen. Hermione Granger had strong feelings, but knew how to govern them; an understanding that Mrs. Weasley had yet to learn, and one that Ginny Weasley was determined never to be taught. SS/HG, HP/GW/RL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter characters, nor did I write the original Sense and Sensibility.

A/N: Here is my try at combining works from two of my favorite authors. I hope you enjoy this, as I have put some thought into it. I love reviews as well, so take time to give me feedback please!

Sense and Sensibility

It was a sad day at the Weasley house.

The Weasley family had been long settled in their home at the Burrow, just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The house was large, in a topsy-turvy ramshackle sort of way, but had a certain charm to it. Many respectable witches and wizards had come from the household, and their relations with the local Muggles raised the general good opinion of the family.

The Weasleys were a jolly bunch. A big jolly bunch. In fact, along with being one of the most notable Muggle-loving families, they were also one of the largest. Arthur and Molly Weasley were the parents of seven children, all but one a boy. All the boys of the family had left to earn their way in the world. Charlie Weasley, the eldest, had traveled to Romania, and was on his way to being an expert dragon-tamer. William Weasley (who preferred to go by the name of Bill) was also out of his home country, gaining a great reputation as one of the best curse-breakers of his age. He was currently located in Egypt. Percival (Percy) Weasley had decided to try his luck in his homeland. He was now proudly assistant to the assistant of the Minister of Magic. The twins, Fred and George, currently had their own business in the making. Ronald Weasley, the youngest male in the family, had gone into the wizarding equivalent of law enforcement, known as Aurory. He and his renowned friend, Harry Potter had gotten into the Aurory right out of school. This would have left Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley as the only child of the house, if not for unforeseen circumstances that had happened previously that year.

Hermione Granger's parents died during what was known as the 2nd Voldemort War. Hermione, a long-standing friend of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and by extension, the whole Weasley family, was almost immediately taken in by Molly and Arthur. Eleanor Branstone, a Hufflepuff four years her junior and also orphaned at the time, was taken in as well. Thus, they were at the Weasley home when tragic events came to pass.

Arthur Weasley, in all his good character and kindness, was not a careful man. He had experimented enough with Muggle artifacts to know that some were quite volatile and dangerous when used the wrong way. There had never been a serious accident before the night previous.

The Weasley parents, in all their jolliness and busyness, had never thought to write up a will, a serious no-no in the wizarding world. Because of this, Arthur laid in his death bed, with only five members of his family surrounding him, trying to stay lucid enough to come up with a will. Percy was the only son close enough to attend to his father on such short notice, and it was to him that the will was gasped, as Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Eleanor witnessed from the background.

"My son…Must take care…of them…My wife…" At this, the man choked on a sob, and Percy bowed his head in reverence, but raised it as he spoke once again. "You…promise…promise to help…"

"I promise," Percy interrupted steadfastly, grasping his father's outstretched and shaking hand.

"I know…I know…love you…" With one last longing glance at his wife, the patriarch of the Weasley family passed away. Molly Weasley rushed to the bedside and hugged the lifeless body gently to herself, her sobs causing the entire house to appear to droop. The three girls gathered at her side, their hands on her back in silent support, while Percy stood stiffly by in indecision. He had never been good at dealing with emotions.

Percy Weasley was not a bad man, unless to be rather impassive, and rather selfish, is to be bad; but he was, to most in the wizarding world, well respected; for he conducted himself with decorum in fulfilling his duties, whether familial or work-related. If he had married a more amiable woman, he might have been more respected, given that he was influenced greatly by those he thought highly of, but Mrs. Penelope Weasley (once Clearwater) was also rather selfish, and quite a lot more narrow-minded.

The young Mrs. Weasley knew that her influence was very great upon her husband, and used that influence to further her monetary goals in life. The Weasley patriarch passing away was a perfect time to indulge her selfish nature.

Percy had, when promising his father at his death bed to help the women of the family, thought to be very charitable in the act. Giving a more than needful sum of money to each woman built up his own character unto himself, and warmed his heart with what little emotion he could stand to feel at a time. It would be little inconvenience. He thought about it for many days, each time, feeling a little flicker of emotion, astounded at his own generosity and reveling in it.

No sooner than three days after Mr. Weasley's funeral, the young Mrs. Weasley, without any sort of notice, arrived with her child. It was to be expected that she would come, as the house was now her husband's from the moment of his father's decease; but the tactlessness of her conduct was appalling, made worse by Mrs. Molly Weasley's keen sense of honor and generosity. This renewed the opinion of disgust she had for the young, manipulative woman. Penelope Weasley had never been a favorite with most of the Weasley family, and she took this time to show them just how awful her bad qualities were. She wasn't done with her meddling yet, either.

Mrs. Weasley, offended and emotionally unstable from the previous events, would have left the house forever in a fit of pique at the other lady's arrival, had not Hermione set her down and talked to her. The young but intelligent woman reminded her calmly of the propriety of going, and Mrs. Weasley's love for her girls convinced her to stay, if only to avoid a fall-out with her son.

Hermione Granger, the eldest of the three girls left in Mrs. Weasley's care, was a very understanding woman of good judgment. This qualified her, though only nineteen, to be Mrs. Weasley's unofficial counselor, and enabled her to stop any act of imprudence that Mrs. Weasley might have done towards Penelope, to everyone's benefit. Her heart was that of a Gryffindor, big and easy to give affection, her feelings strong. She knew how to govern them though, an understanding that Mrs. Weasley had yet to learn, and one that Ginny Weasley was determined never to be taught.

Ginny Weasley had wonderful attributes in her own right. She was sensible and clever, but enthusiastic in everything; her sorrows and joys could have no moderation. She was also possessed of a Gryffindor heart, amiable and generous: she was everything but prudent. She was an almost exact likeness in attitude to her mother.

Hermione was concerned at Ginny's excessive sensibility, but Mrs. Weasley valued it greatly. They encouraged each other now in the violence of their affliction. Their grief was doubly so when in the company of each other, voluntarily renewed again and again. They wallowed together in their sorrow, seeking increase of misery in every thought that could afford it, and were both resolved to never be consoled. Hermione was deeply affected as well, but exerted herself, and tried to govern her emotions. There was enough running free in the air between the Weasley women. She sought instead to make up for the lack of decorum her adoptive mother and sister displayed. This she did by talking to Percy, welcoming his wife (though it took great pains of conscience), and treating both with proper attention. She encouraged Mrs. Weasley to do the same.

Eleanor, the young Hufflepuff adopted into the family, was a good-humored, well-disposed girl; but Ginny, closer in age to her than Hermione, influenced her greatly with her passionate disposition, and Eleanor did not, at fifteen, have quite the amount of sense of either sister.

A/N: I hope you like it so far! It sure is enjoyable for me to write! I'll try to get one chapter done each week. There will probably be about fifty of them, as I'm basing them around Jane Austin's book, and her short chapters give her story a good pace, one that I hope will reflect in this version I have concocted. Anyways, enjoy, and please review! Your feedback may help me write all the faster! Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I was just so excited about writing this series that I decided to add another chapter this week. Thanks everyone for the reviews! Anyways, even though I've put a new one up early, you can still expect another one to be added on Sunday. Enjoy!

Sense and Sensibility

Chapter 2

Penelope Weasley had no problem making herself at home. Mrs. Weasley and her daughters were naught but guests, now that her husband owned the Burrow. As such, however, the woman treated them with quiet civility; and by her husband with as much kindness as he could feel towards anybody but himself, his wife, and their child. He emphasized, with some earnestness, that the Burrow should still be thought of as their home; and, as Mrs. Weasley had not yet looked for another house in which to reside, she accepted this request.

The steadiness of a home she had lived in for most of her life was a great comfort to her. At some times, she could even be considered cheerful. But she was also reminded everywhere of her deceased husband, which brought about bouts of sorrow so great that the pleasure of being home could not console her.

Young Mrs. Weasley did not at all care for the plans her husband had for his mother and three sisters. The sum he intended to give them was too much for her comfort. What would they do with so much money? It was not as if they would need that extra left for Honeydukes, or books, or other frivolous things. To Penelope, it was impoverishing her three-year-old son, and surely he could not live comfortably without it. Thus, she pleaded with her husband to rethink what he should give them. Surely he would not rob his own son of such an amount? Why was he to ruin himself, and their poor little Ruthbert, by giving away all his money to those women?

"Father requested it of me," He replied in answer, though with a little hesitation. Penelope turned from him to hide the smirk growing on her face. The battle was almost already won before it was properly fought.

"The man was on his death bed. I'm sure he didn't know half of what he was saying. Had he been in his right mind, he would not have even thought about putting your dear son to a disadvantage, giving away half your fortune from your own son." She tried to look as earnest as possible when she turned back to him, and it seemed to have convinced him a little.

"He did not mention any particular sum of money, my dear Penelope; he only told me, in the most general terms, to help them, and make their situation better than could be done without a proper will. Perhaps it would have been better if he had written one. He could hardly suspect me of neglect towards them. But he asked for a promise, and I gave it, and nothing less would do; at least I thought so at the time. I promised, and as a man of my word, I will go through with the promise," Percy's face showed more resolve, his hesitation fading. "Something must be done for them whenever they leave the Burrow for their new home."

"Then_ let_ something be done for them; but _that_ something need not be the generous but imprudent sum of money you intend to give them. Once that money is given, it can never be reclaimed. Your sisters will marry, and it will be gone forever. If, indeed, it could ever be restored to our poor little boy…"

"Why, of course," Percy interjected, with all seriousness, "that would make a big difference. The time may come when Ruthbert might regret the sum of money parted from him. If he one day had a big family, for instance, that money would be a great help."

"Of course it would."

"Perhaps," Percy hesitated, and Penelope anticipated his next words with great excitement, "it would be better if I split the amount. It would still be an impressive increase to their fortunes."

"Oh, without a doubt! What brother would ever do half as much for his sisters, even if _really_ his sisters, in Hermione and Eleanor's case! And as it is, not even related by blood for two of them! You are so generous!"

Percy hem-hawed with a flustered but flattered manner. "I do not wish to be cruel. One had rather do too much than too less in such a situation. No one, at least, can think I have not done enough for them: even themselves, they can hardly expect more."

"There is no knowing what _they_ might expect," Penelope entreated, "But we are not to consider their expectations. Rather, we should consider what we can afford to give them."

"Of course, and I think I can afford to give them half the amount I had originally decided to give them. As it is, without my contribution, they would each get above the original amount on mother's death: A very comfortable amount of money for any young woman." Penelope frowned at this, but in a very subtle way, that her husband did not notice before she rejoined him.

"Definitely: but it strikes me that they have no need of any addition at all," Penelope went for the kill, laying out all her scheming on the proverbial table. There was not much after this that she could do to influence her husband in this matter. "They will have enough to divide between them, and that's even before considering possible marriages in the future. And, if they are not so lucky, they can still lead a comfortable life-style."

"True. In that case, I don't know whether it would be better to do something for mother while she lives rather than for my sisters; maybe some little allowance. My sisters would benefit from it as well as herself. One fifth of what I intended a year would make them all perfectly comfortable."

Penelope hesitated herself, in agreeing to this. If she could just wheedle him a bit more…

"Yes," she replied, "it is better than parting with a lot of money at once. But what if your mother manages to live longer than the amount we have estimated? We shall be completely at a disadvantage."

"My dear Penelope, her life cannot be worth half that purchase."

"Of course; but it seems that people seem to live forever when there is any allowance to be paid to them; and she is very stout and healthy, and hardly forty. An allowance is a very serious business; there is no going back on it. You don't quite understand the implications of what you are doing. I have heard a lot of grievances over such situations with other wizarding families, and it doesn't go over well. Even just the family reputation, in the aftermath…" Percy noticeably stiffened at this, and Penelope smiled. "My own mother was left three house-elves to pay, from my father's will, and she absolutely hated it. Twice every year, their greedy hands would be found in her pockets. And then there was the fact that they didn't want to take it, being house-elves, of course, but she had to fulfill the will to get her part in it. And, of course, there was once confusion where one was thought to have died, but it was not the case. My mother was quite frazzled about it. One is not supposed to worry so much about house-elves, and paying them!" Penelope huffed in annoyance and exasperation. "She told me her income was not her own, after that stupidly thought out will. What my father must have been thinking at the time, I could never guess. Without this stipulation, the entire amount of money would have been at my mother's disposal, and not to ungrateful house-elves who have no use for it anyway. That situation has made me hate such a transaction as allowances are, and I would never pin myself down to the payment of one for anything." She spoke with genuine vehemence. Penelope had never liked house-elves, another reason for her breach in affection to Hermione.

"It certainly is unpleasant," Percy replied, amazed at the passion with which his wife had spoken those words. He loved the woman so, "to have such drains on one's own income. One's fortune, as your mother spoke so knowledgeably, is _not_ one's own. To be tied down to a debt like that is definitely not sought after: it takes one's independence."

"Undoubtedly; and, what's more, you'll get no thanks for it. They'll think they're entitled to the amount, and not be grateful at all. If I were you, whatever I did would be dictated by my own judgment entirely. I would not bind myself to them and lose my independence through an allowance. It may be very inconvenient to spare anything from our own expenses some years." Penelope mentally patted herself on her back. He was slowly and unknowingly crumbling to her will.

"You are right, my love; it will be better that there should be no set allowance. Whatever I can occasionally give them would be better than that, because they would only enlarge their style of living if sure of a larger income, and be just as poor as they were if not given anything. This will certainly be for the best. A present, of some small amount, every once and a while, will prevent them from ever worrying about money, and will more fully fulfill father's will. He would not want his wife stressed over such cares."

"Of course it will. To tell you the truth, I am convinced that your father had no intentions of your giving them any money at all. The help he suggested was probably only as much as should be reasonably expected of you; For instance, finding a good home for them, helping with packing, and sending them gifts and so forth. I'd swear by my wand that he meant nothing else; indeed, that would be asking so much of you if he did. Consider, my dear husband, how excessively comfortably your mother and sisters will be with what they have, besides the inheritance the girls will get. Altogether they will have quite a lot and what would they want for more than that? They will live so cheap! Housekeeping will be nothing at all, as Mrs. Weasley has never, nor never will have a need for house-elves, especially considering that Hermione will be living with them. They'll have no flying cars, brooms, and will hardly need much floo powder. For how many people will they visit? Especially while mourning. They will be so comfortable, just being able to not worry about those expenses. I cannot imagine how they would be able to spend half the money you intended to give them. They will be much more able to give _you_ something."

"My word, Penelope," Percy said, with gravity, "You are perfectly right. My father couldn't mean more by his request than what you say. I understand it now, and will strictly fulfill my promise by such acts of assistance and kindness to them as you have described. When mother moves to another house, I will help her as much as I can. Maybe I'll let them take some of the furniture from the Burrow, as well."

Penelope had no problem with this, as she did not particularly like the hodge-podge of furniture the Burrow housed anyway, and had started planning improvements from the moment she had word that they would inherit the house. "Of course, but remember that the house they move into will likely already be furnished. We do not want to hassle them with an overflow of furniture. Besides, with the beautiful china and linen she has for the place, she will not need for anything."

"That is very forward thinking! And yet, that china would have looked very nice in our home."

"Yes, the breakfast china is twice as beautiful as what we have here. A bit too handsome, in my opinion, for any place _they_ can afford. There is nothing we can do about it though. Your father thought only of _them_. And, to be honest with you, you owe him no particular thanks, nor attention to his wishes, for we all know that, if he could have done it, he would have given almost everything to _them_."

Percy had no counter-argument for that. It was true that Arthur Weasley favored his girls. It left him resolved that he was doing right by his mother and sisters with such neighborly acts as could be expected of him. He smiled endearingly to his wife, oblivious to her selfish satisfaction. "My dear Penelope, I love you so."

Penelope smiled, with more than a little tooth. She accepted her husband's embrace most willingly. Things were looking up.

A/N: I hope you got through all that dialogue intact! Poor Percy. He definitely doesn't know who he's dealing with. I suppose he deserves it. Anyways, I'll be posting another chapter on Sunday, so stay tuned, and please review! I love reading feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

A/N: I deeply apologize for not keeping my promise that I'll update every week! I hope you'll forgive me and be content with the fact that I'll update faster! I love to hear input, so please review! Thanks!

Sense and Sensibility

Chapter 3

Mrs. Weasley stayed at the Burrow for several months; not because she was attached to the house, for her heart was starting to heal and she was impatient now to move on. She had started her search for a new house close to the Burrow, so as to not lose contact with close friends of the countryside she had made there. The problem was finding a home comfortable enough to suit her, but one that was prudent for their income. Hermione had a great deal of helpful advice in that category. She had not found one yet that would appease them both.

Mrs. Weasley was comforted by the promise made to her husband by their son. She doubted the sincerity of that promise no more than he doubted it himself, and thought happily of the prospects her daughters would get, never mind the smaller amount she would get. She was happy for Percy, as well, for the sake of his heart, and scolded herself for judging him so harshly before, in not believing him capable of generosity. His attentive behavior towards them all since that unhappy circumstance convinced her that he truly cared about what happened to them, and for a long time, she relied on his kindness.

The contempt she had for Penelope Weasley was increased by their close proximity, which enabled her to constantly see all the rudeness she had remembered from earlier times. In fact, had not certain events happened, Mrs. Weasley would not have been able to stay in the young Mrs. Weasley's presence so long.

The circumstance was the fact that Penelope seemed to be related to Mr. Severus Snape. She thought them to be second cousins, but wasn't quite sure. Either way, he had been invited to stay at the Burrow a few months after it was in the ownership of Percy. His house in Spinner's End was being demolished, along with the rest of that neighborhood, to make room for some Muggle shopping center, and he was still looking for a suitable home (one that had spacious room for a laboratory and greenhouse). He had been quite sympathetic to them all, and it was no surprise, as he had rather respected Arthur Weasley.

"Madam, if I can ever be of assistance, you only need ask," He told her in quiet tones, once welcomes and condolences were over with. Mrs. Weasley's hand rose to her heart, so moved was she by the generosity of a man known to be one of his word. A gentleman.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it has been some time since I saw your eager hand waving in my classroom." Severus directed his attention to the intelligent woman. Said woman flushed but chuckled good-naturedly.

"I was quite a menace, wasn't I?" She replied, a twinkle in her eye.

Severus smirked back. "Not necessarily a menace, but very…eager." The two continued on to more intellectual subjects, all the while not noticing Molly Weasley watching in fascination. Both carried on, and Mrs. Weasley saw a sparkle in her dear charge's eye that she had not seen in quite a while. The question was whether it came from the intellectual conversation, or because he was a man? Already, plots were spinning dizzyingly around the woman's head.

Since the war was over, and Severus' name cleared because of his status of spy, it appeared that unattached witches saw him in one of two ways. Some wished for the fame of being his next idol of worship, now that the story of his devotion to Lily Potter had circulated among the public (much to his annoyance). Some still avoided him, unable to forgive the fact that he had once been a true Death Eater. All of this attention, whether smothering or negative, lead the man to be more reclusive. The only company he really tolerated was that of the Order of the Phoenix, those who really knew him and treated him not as a celebrity or blight, but as a comrade.

Mrs. Weasley cared not for his past. She was content with the fact that he treated Hermione with respect. Sure, he had a dark disposition, but Hermione was not in any way negatively affected by it. If anything, Mrs. Weasley suspected she was secretly amused by it. Severus didn't seem to mind the glint of humor in her eye whenever he said something particularly disparaging about someone or other (who no doubt deserved it).

Mrs. Weasley didn't even think about their different financial situations. While Severus had struck out from Hogwarts, and was now very profitable with his potions research, Hermione was still taking a break from both continuing education and finding a job. Of course, it was never said aloud, but Hermione's support and influence greatly helped Mrs. Weasley, even if she sometimes griped over the stringent economy under her adoptive daughter's care.

Severus was not in any way a handsome man, and many were not brave enough to get to know the man behind the grouchiness. He was very reserved, but those who knew him saw his sense of honor and awkward affection. There was no doubt of his intelligence. He was stubborn though. Relatives wished to see him grasp hold of the fame and take the highest advantage of it, like a true Slytherin. Penelope was of the same mind. Her mother had been a Slytherin, and she inherited some of the same traits. She loved to manipulate others for her own gain, and being a relative to Severus Snape was a gain in her eyes. Seeing his reclusiveness grated on her nerves. Yes, he was becoming wealthier, but why not add a trophy wife to the mix, or stir up the media with campaigns. If he really tried, she knew he could get a seat one day on the Wizengamot. The problem was he didn't seem to care.

Penelope knew that it would take time for him to reach such distinction, even with his fame, but she wished he would at least look a bit more fashionable, instead of wearing his great black billowing robes around all the time. It was intimidating. She also wished for him to court with someone of distinction, authority, and beauty. Fortunately, his Godson, Draco Malfoy, seemed to be more promising.

For the first few weeks Severus stayed at the Burrow, he had made himself scarce, always seeming to be working on research. He stayed out of Mrs. Weasley's way, no doubt a bit uncomfortable at the circumstances. He would eat all the food she prepared for him, something that cheered her immensely. Mrs. Weasley didn't mind his silence. In fact, compared to the tedious and self-centered prattle she had to put up from Penelope Weasley, it was a blessing.

One day she even told Hermione, "That he is not similar to Penelope in anything other than relatives makes him a great man. I think I love him!"

Hermione smirked, "You'll like him when you get to know him better."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Like him! How can I only like him, when I love him already?"

"You just appreciate him more than other company present at the moment."

Mrs. Weasley huffed good naturedly, "Is there a difference?"

Because of this conversation, Mrs. Weasley now wished to get to know the reclusive man. She soon began to see what Hermione saw in him, as he got more comfortable with her. She came to like his quiet manner and witticisms, even though it wasn't the regular attitude for a man of his years to have. She liked it because she knew it was a front to hide the warmth he was unused to showing. His letting them see past it was a compliment.

Molly Weasley, always one for more marriages and more babies, was quick to begin plotting out down to the floral arrangements the wedding between Severus and Hermione in her mind. She even took Ginny aside one day, to warn her.

"It might not be long before Hermione settles down. She will be missed, but I'm willing to miss her if that means she will be happy."

Hermione was one of Ginny's closest friends, Ginny and didn't feel as content with losing her company. "What will we do without her?"

"We will hardly be without her, Ginny!" Molly scolded lightly, "She'll be a Floo call away. We could visit every day, if we wished. You will gain another brother, not that you need another one, but he is very respectable, and will make Hermione happy." She paused and looked at Ginny, who was still frowning. "Do you not like her choice?"

"It's a little shocking. He's respectable and intelligent, to be sure, but dashing? He's hardly that. He isn't that interested in Quiddich. He's also not lively at all, no parties, no games. He'd just be content to read a book. And how do we know that he really likes her in such a way? It may just be academically stimulating for him to be in her presence. After Lily Potter, I wonder that he can love again at all. I just can't see anyone being with him romantically. I was sitting next to him at dinner yesterday, and all he did was talk to Hermione about some of his research. It's all about potions with him! Eye of Newt, lacewing flies, and Armadillo Bile is all he's interested in. I almost fell asleep. How he can have room for any passionate romance, I don't know! Are we sure she should be tied to that kind of life?"

"Ginny," Molly cried, aghast at her daughter's opinion, "the rest of us had to endure Penelope prattle on about what her son did today in Diagon Alley. I'm sure he would have joined in if there was anything he could contribute."

Ginny sighed, "Hermione doesn't have the passionate feelings I do, so she may be happy with him, but I know I never could if I were in her situation! I think I'm hopeless when it comes to love. It will be hard to find someone who feels things as I do. I guess I'm just really selective. The man I love must have goodness of heart, and show it in his countenance."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at her daughter with an amused smile, "My dear, you just turned seventeen last month. This is not the time to be so worried. I'm sure you'll be just as fortunate as I was with your father." She kissed Ginny on her forehead. "Five years from now, if this is still the case, I _will_ be worried!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: I know, I know, I've been really bad about updating, but this year has been hectic, and I wasn't able to sign onto my account until a week or two ago, for some reason. Stupid internet. Anyways, I hope you will forgive me and cheer me up by reviewing! Enjoy!

Sense and Sensibility

Chapter 4

Ginny watched Hermione as she practiced a new transfiguration spell on one of the dining room chairs, turning it into a kangaroo and back, checking the notes in her book.

"It's a shame Professor Snape never loved transfiguration," She said, causing Hermione to be distracted on her next round of the spell, and the chair to hop around on its furry-looking legs. Ginny smiled to herself and continued, "Mum said he was quite horrid at it in school. Silly wand-waving and all that."

Hermione righted the chair to its natural form before sitting in it and turning to face her. "Just because he doesn't excel in transfiguration doesn't mean he finds it distasteful or useless. If it's the Professor we both know, he would have worked on that weakness in his spare time until it was anything but. I'm sure that to use it in front of those who knew his lack of skill in it before would remind him of his embarrassment, and possibly encourage teasing from them. I also think he doesn't have much use for it in his everyday life, quite like he does with potions."

Ginny, noting to herself how fervently she seemed to vouch for the professor, kept it at that. She could tell that Hermione was overly-exaggerating the man and his talents, but blind partiality, in some cases, could be easily forgiven.

Hermione continued, "He is a capable man, Ginny. We would all be wise to trust our friendship with him, just as we entrusted our lives to his care while Voldemort lived. I think, anyway, that you like him, even if you won't admit it. You aren't nasty to him like those you normally dislike, and that just proves that you find him to be admirable enough to be respected."

Ginny blinked. Hermione must like the man a lot if she had been observing the interactions of others with him so closely as well. She didn't know if she approved of her friend's affections leaning that way. She would have to tiptoe delicately about what she was to say concerning him to her friend. She turned another chair around and sat facing her.

"Don't be offended if I don't quite like him as much as you do, Hermione. I do not really know the man, just the teacher. I do have a very high respect for him though, concerning all he did for us during the war."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure he would appreciate the sentiment. I don't know how better you could have said things, considering how little acquainted you two are."

Ginny smiled back, glad that she had said the right things.

"Anyone who truly knows him, I think, could never doubt where his loyalties lie. And, oh, is he intelligent! And honorable; you wouldn't know, by the front he puts out, but he is a very respectful man. Even you can see a bit of that, in the way he has treated Mrs. Weasley. I have seen him in situations, outside of his role as teacher, and it has strengthened my respect for him. His opinions and way of thinking is quite advanced. He has had much practice at predicting possible outcomes and coming up with fool-proof ideas from his years working as a spy. I also must say, he has an excellent taste in books." Ginny snorted at this. "His abilities and manners are improved in my eyes every day. He is not someone to be called handsome at a casual glance, but his eyes are so expressive and his countenance so strong, that there doesn't really need to be any superficial beauty to improve him. I don't think his looks bother me at all, to be honest. What do you think, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled a teasing smile that made Hermione squirm. "I think I will come to like him very well, Hermione. When I can call him brother, there will be no doubt of it."

Hermione's cheeks flushed at this and she turned away from the knowing look in the red-head's eyes. Severus was someone she highly respected, and she felt that he was starting to respect her as well, but there was nothing so far that could lead her to believe he would ever see her in a light other than friendship. She knew Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had been observing their interactions, and speculation was easily turned into almost-truths in their minds. With them, to wish was to hope, and to hope was to expect. Hermione felt she should disillusion her dear friend and sister.

"I will not deny that I think very highly of him—that I greatly esteem, that I like him."

"Esteem him! Like him!" Ginny laughed, "Those are the coldest words you could ever use to describe the feelings no doubt blossoming within you! If you don't tell the truth, I'll leave."

Hermione smiled, "I don't mean to be dishonest with you, or speak with less feeling than I own. Indeed, you can think all you want about how much I like him, but further than that, do not believe. I have no idea what he thinks of me, and until I know, it's best we keep this quiet. I don't want you to encourage me more than I am hopeful, or I might think things are more than they are. I really have no clue what he feels about me in that sense. There are other things to think of than that, anyway. I'm sure he has obligations to his family. You know how the old families work, especially those from Slytherin. They are all about getting higher status through any means possible, and, at this moment, I would have nothing to offer one of them. I have no great fortune or high rank, doubly so because I was in opposition to a lot of the old families during the war. No doubt they see me as a radical young annoyance."

Ginny was a bit surprised. By what her mother was saying, the two weren't far from tying the knot.

"So nothing has happened? You haven't even had a snog yet?" Hermione choked on air, giving Ginny more time to continue, "It's sure to happen soon, I bet. Not too soon though, which is good. It means I'll have more time to be with you before he consumes your every thought, and he will have more time to ingratiate himself to you. You could even practice transfiguration together!" She laughed at her own words and looked over to see her friend still red from embarrassment.

Hermione felt slightly relieved that she was able to share this with her friend. She felt that, though they got on well with each other, there were times when Severus Snape acted indifferent towards her, and it struck at those tender feelings she had gained for him enough to where she had very little confidence in the matter. She figured that he was still in the habit of keeping things to himself, but it hurt nonetheless. Now that the war was over, and he was his own man, it seemed as if the expectations of those around him loomed ever more over him, pressuring. She didn't want to cause any more problems for him. She felt very uncertain about where they stood. In fact, she grew more uncertain the longer they were together, to the point that it seemed at times he was just humoring her, barely an acquaintance.

She wasn't the only one wary about what was going on between them. Penelope saw how close they had gotten in the few weeks since he had arrived, and didn't like it one bit. Thinking about it made her grumpy, and when she was grumpy, she forgot to be as polite. She took the first opportunity she had alone with Mrs. Weasley to talk about the great expectations for his success, whether in the field of innovative potions, or acquiring a wife that would raise the family name. She even hinted at how dangerous it would be for a young woman who attempted to _draw him in_ considering the vindictive attitude of most Slytherins, and Mrs. Weasley had no doubt of whom she was talking of. She gave a nod of understanding before abruptly leaving the room, determined to get a new house, no matter the inconvenience or expense. She would not tolerate her daughter being talked about in such a way under the same roof.

Luckily, help came in the form of a letter, delivered by an owl just after her leaving the room. It was from Kingsley Shacklebolt, inviting them to rent the summer cottage he owned in Devonshire. Kingsley and Arthur had been good friends, and he was more than willing to help them out in whatever way possible. He had recently married Nymphadora Tonks, and she had wholeheartedly agreed that they stay in the cottage. It wasn't too far from where they lived, and Tonks, not knowing many of the neighbors yet, was excited to have friends live so close by. It was also relatively close to Remus Lupin's house. It was smaller than the Burrow, but it could fit four women all the same. Kingsley even pressed that they should come and take a look, and that he would make things as accommodating as possible. It was all written in such a friendly and entreating way, just what Mrs. Weasley needed to hear in her moment of vexation, that she was determined to accept it by the time she had finished the letter. Yes, it was further away from the neighbors they had made friends with, but it was also further away from Penelope Weasley, which balanced it out. To leave the Burrow was no longer something painful to be done, but something desired. It was a blessing in the face of the snide and badly veiled insinuations of that impertinent woman. To leave would be less painful than to stay and suffer the insults of one Mrs. Weasley now considered a blight on her family, even if she didn't share such things. It wouldn't help anything.

She immediately wrote back to him, giving the owl a treat and stroking down it's feathers before seeing it off, whispering a soft thank you. She then decided she had better tell her daughters.

Hermione thought it was wise to move farther away from the Burrow, and she had no qualms accepting what had been done. They would be able to afford it, and have comfort from the friends around them. She only wished she was less attached to one of the occupants of the house as the others where.


End file.
